This invention relates to cleaning (including washing, cleaning, rinsing and removal) both physical objects and the human body as well as disposal of their biological waste. While performing various cleaning functions, the invention makes possible the simultaneous spraying of water or water cleaning agent and intake of waste material, including the by-product of sprayed cleaning agent. The device of the present invention can also discharge the waste products that it has collected at will. These functions prevent waste product from leaking or dripping so that walls, ceilings and even the human body can be cleaned. The device's spray and suction method of cleaning is effective at cleaning physical objects and is particularly effective at cleaning the human body and body waste of any individual whose free movement is restricted, such as the elderly and the physically disabled.